Bad Decision, Good Intention
by bvprincess23
Summary: I sometimes felt like I was a bad person and there was no doubt I'd been told that before, but I have never in my life done anything so... So selfish. I couldn't have made a stupider decision. And I couldn't have predicted things going like this. Not A/U.


**Title: _Bad Decision, Good intention_**

**Disclaimer: **_... Yeah, because this would ever happen._

**Rating:**_ T (For language and a slight lemony mist (In future chapters), though no lemon. So not my thing) Mostly because I want to keep it safe!_

**Spoilers: **_Okay, I hope I don't spoil this for you, but Rosalie, you know the blonde one... She's... A VAMPIRE! Shhh, don't tell anyone!_

**Summary:**_ I sometimes felt like I was a bad person and there was no doubt I'd been told that before, but I have never in my life done anything so.. So selfish. I couldn't have made a stupider decision. And I couldn't have predicted things going like this._

_**(a/n-** Go easy on me, this is my first try at a Twilight fic, let alone a Rosalie/Emmett fic. [Short because it is the first chapter] Give your full opinion, and don't hold back where reviews are concerned ^^) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

_**Potentiality**_

Tennessee. There was something about this place, something I loved. It could have been anything really, I never really took the time to think about it. Maybe it was all the mountains, all the free land. Or perhaps the rivers and lakes that relaxed me so much. But then again, it could've been the hunting. Something here makes it easier than in other places. Other places the Cullen's and I have traveled to.

Here, there were rarely people up in the mountains, or at least the best part of the mountain, in which many deer and lions could be found. Not to mention the amount of bears that could be found here. I was thirsty just thinking about it.

"I'm going hunting." I stated. My_ brother_, Edward, who had seemed far away in dreamland on the couch snapped his head up and nodded in my direction.

Esmee was in the basement, probably doing laundry and, since it was his day off, I could almost guarantee she had Carlisle down there. When he wasn't working, (Not that she didn't have him all night) She barely allowed him to do so much as go to the bathroom by himself. But he was very amused by it, that was one of the reasons he didn't stop her, The other two reasons being, he couldn't deny her anything and he very much enjoyed it.

It was a good thing I had already told him, I wouldn't want to go down there and find them... busy. It had happened before and I know that if there had been blood in my body at that moment, my face would have been brighter than a tomato. I heard Edward lightly chuckle at my thoughts and I sent him a- somewhat playful- glare before exiting the room. That ability of his could be a nuisance. But, besides that, I was extremely thirsty.

My throat was burning as if on fire. I needed something to drink.

* * *

><p>I had been running for a long time before I finally stopped and took in my surroundings. The scenery was breath taking. The beautiful rocky mountains, exotic rocks of different colors scattered over them. Dark, wet, yet beautiful leaking caves. Beautiful flowers were scattered in the soil, colors of red and gold and blue and purple.<p>

My Golden locks fell in front of my face when I suddenly found myself bending down and delicately touching one of the flower's petals. A thought crossed my mind to pick a few when was finished, to bring back to Esmee. She would love them. It was no wonder she had picked for us to come here. She must have known how beautiful it would look.

_Good choice, Esmee._

My smile suddenly turned to a frown when my ears perked up at the sound of a voice and I curiously looked to the right where the sound had come from. Part of me wanted to ignore it as I usually would, it was most likely some human getting mauled by a bear- meaning there would be a lot of blood. And I didn't really want to take the chance. Yet, strangely, the voice was luring and the scent...

Soundlessly, I stood up and quickly moved towards the direction of the sounds. It didn't take long fo me to reach there, actually.

The fact that I was right, about it being a bear mauling a human was not what surprised me. What surprised me was the human himself. As weird as it sounds, _I_ could not look away. He looked... to me, even more attractive that Edward. That sounds weird seeing that in a way, Edward is my brother, but their's no denying Edwards good looks. Of course I felt nothing towards him but _sisterly _love. But he was extremely handsome, yet, I had never looked at him the way I was looking at this HUMAN male, right now.

But there was something that... nagged at me, you could say. This man, he looked familiar. But, that wasn't possible. Surley, if I knew someone this good looking (under exaggeration by my opinion), I would remember. No, maybe he just had some kind of familiar trait...

I jumped, yes, _**I **_jumped when the bear swiped a claw at him, taking me by surprise. The stunning man that had so well captured my attention, fell to the ground and howled in pain causing the bear to growl again and me to even flinch. I was ready to jump into action, but blood had been spilled, so I remained still, **very** still.

The human seemed to growl himself as he got back of his feet, ready to attack again, only to be knocked back down, this time, hit in the stomach. He ony grimaced in pain though, as blood gushed from his stomach. My eyes were burning with fury, yet, I found I still could not move. I knew I couldn't go, there was so much blood and though I had never had human blood, there was still the possibility that-

_**[CRRRAAAACK!]**_

This time, I did not stay still at the crunching sound of bones and the second howl of pain.

_Screw the possibilities! I will not stay still and let him die._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>(an- **Hope my start was good. It changed a lot since I first started it and ended sooner than I planned. Next chapter is not to be expected too soon. Comments, opinions, ideas, questions? Really, just review!)__


End file.
